1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber probe and a Raman detecting system having the optical fiber probe.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber probe for detecting Raman signals generally includes an optical fiber, and a plurality of silver particles located on a detecting end of the optical fiber. The optical fiber probe can be manufactured by depositing the silver particles on a surface of the detecting end. The silver particles generally are deposited on the surface of the detecting end by, for example, e-beam evaporation or sputtering. Thus, the silver particles are located on the surface of the detecting end firmly to form an integrated structure.
However, if the silver particles are damaged by a mechanical force, or are eroded by a reagent, it is hard to just remove the silver particles from the surface of the detecting end, and keep the optical fiber from not being damaged. Thus, it is difficult to recover the optical fiber from the optical fiber probe.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an optical fiber probe, and a detecting system having the optical fiber prober, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.